During the completion of a well that traverses a subterranean formation, production tubing and various equipment are installed in the well to enable safe and efficient production of the formation fluids. For example, to control the flow rate of production fluids into the production tubing, it is common practice to install one or more inflow control devices within the tubing string.
Formations often produce multiple constituents in the production fluid, namely, natural gas, oil, and water. It is often desirable to reduce or prevent the production of one constituent in favor of another. For example, in an oil producing well, it may be desired to minimize natural gas production and to maximize oil production. While various downhole tools have been utilized for fluid separation and for control of production fluids, a need has arisen for a device for controlling the inflow of formation fluids. Further, a need has arisen for such a fluid flow control device that is responsive to changes in characteristic of the fluid flow as it changes over time during the life of the well and without requiring intervention by the operator.